This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource such as oil or natural gas is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource.
Whether onshore or offshore, a drilling rig can be provided to drill a well to access the desired resource. A drill string can be suspended from the drilling rig and rotated to drill the well. While the drill string can be suspended from a kelly and driven by a rotary table on the drill floor of the drilling rig, in some instances the drill string is instead suspended from and driven by a top drive of the drilling rig. Such a top drive generally includes a drive stem (also referred to as a main shaft) that can be connected to the drill string. A motor in the top drive is connected to the drive stem to drive rotation of the drill string via the drive stem. The top drive can be raised and lowered via a hoisting system to raise and lower the drill string within the well.